


Felinette November Day 1- Purrito

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Felinettte November [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Felix has always been too soft for Marinette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Felinettte November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Felinette November Day 1- Purrito

**Author's Note:**

> For Felinette November on tumblr! Enjoy!

Felix knew, that the moment his wife heard the small cries of a kitten in their backyard, that his no pets rule would be over in an instance. 

He still had to at least try to hold some ground or else he knew Marinette's spontaneous ideas and charming smile would end with them owning a farm. 

"Felix!" Marinette gasped, calling out to him from the back porch. Felix, who was getting ready for bed sighed as he placed his toothbrush back in its holder and walked downstairs to see what she wanted. 

Before he even reached the clear double doors, she was bustling into the house, almost shoulder checking him as she ran towards the living room. 

"Sorry, I need to get to the fireplace!" She hastily called out, already disappearing further into their home. 

He merely blinked tiredly at the spot she was moments ago before closing and locking the wide open back door and leisurely walking towards the living room, lest she decided to change her mind about where he should meet her again. 

He walked into the room to see his wife kneeling in front of the fireplace place an old blanket bundled up in her lap. Confused, he walked towards her only to stop in his tracks when he heard a strange sound. 

Was that a- 

The bundle meowed again. 

His suspicions were confirmed as his grey eyes peaked over Marinette's shoulder to see a head of black and white fur. 

It was a cat, well a kitten to be exact. 

The thing couldn't have been older than 10 weeks, it's fur matted and dirty and the   
kitten itself was extremely underweight. 

Marinette turned to look at him, her blue eyes already filled with excitement and hope. Felix stared straight back, trying not to crack. 

"No." 

The dark haired girl sputtered in shock.

"I didn't even ask you yet!" She pouted, giving him her best puppy eyes, Felix had to look away. 

"You can't just decide to have a pet because you found a stray. You should know by now that pets are massive commitment, Marinette!" He sighed as he tried his damn hardest to not cave. This would have been such an easy feat for the younger Felix he bitterly thought. 

The girl deflated a little as she turned back towards the kitten and Lovenly stroked its ear. Felix heart ached at her expression, perhaps even old Felix would have said yes, when has he ever been able to deny Marinette anything? 

"I'm sorry Marinette, but we both work full time, when would we even have time to bond with it? It isn't fair for the cat and-" 

He was cut off by a strong purring noise as the kitten stared up at him. He paused, startled a little. 

Abruptly the kitten stopped. 

"Like I was saying-" he tried to looked anywhere but Marinette's big blue eyes or the kitten intense yellow ones. "Animals need attention and-" 

The kitten started to purr again. Marinette furrowed her brows, her eyes flickering back and forth between Felix and the kitten before she gasped loudly startling them both.

The kitten stopped purring again. 

"He likes it when you rant!" She giggled, her eyes shining with her obvious amusement.   
Felix didn't find it very amusing, he just scoffed at her. 

"The cat doesn't like it when I rant, do you know how stupid-" 

The kitten started purring again. Felix was now staring in disbelief down at the small creature. Marinette started to giggle once again before a cheeky smirk made its way onto her lips. 

"Since he likes you so much, we have to keep him." 

"Marinette, no!" Felix sighed with no real intention to his words. His resolve already melting away, The kitten was pretty cute. "If we were to keep it-" marinette squealed startling the poor thing, "what would be name it?" 

They were both silent as they contemplated different names.

Cat? No, too obvious, Kitten? That's a little better? 

His brain storming was interrupted by the kitten once again purring loudly, amber eyes locked onto Felix. He felt himself grin slightly. 

"Purrito!" Marineyte cooed before snuggling the kitten to her chest. Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust, at both the name and Marinettes disregard for the animals filthy state. "Come on Felix, it's perfect for him, look!" 

The next thing the blonde knew, said filthy creature was shoved into his face. 

The little kitten didnt seem fazed at being manhandle around, tightly swaddled in the old blanket, purring contently.

Felix sighed in defeat once again. 

"Purrito it is."


End file.
